Kiss
by Han dj
Summary: Natsumi is thinking about her feelings for Miyuki. First story in my Kiss universe, pairing Natsumi and Miyuki of course this is shoujo-ai! ONE SHOT
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own You're under arrest

Summary: Natsumi thinking about her feeling for Miyuki

A/N: This is an old story of mine. Now that I have Wingweaver edit this story, I gather all my courage to finally post this here. This is the first installment in my Kiss Universe, the other three is still in progress (for editing). This is a one shot story and the upcoming installments as well. This story is in Natsumi's POV. Rated...K! (No, not Korina, no pun intended!)

Kiss

I could hear them coming, their giggles can be heard from where I am, now. Damn these feelings! Just imagine me...a prolific, active and strong police officer, a woman who never turns her back on anything -

Anything but this...

I can't remember the time I actually felt like this, _'go weaken the knees_', '_tachycardia_', _'hot flushes_', whatever… I've never even felt these when I was with Tokairin Shouji.

Well…after sometime, me and Shouji finally decided that we really didn't fit together. He wanted his life the way it is. He loved nature, he loved to be one with it, while I enjoy being here in my job, yes, I do enjoy my job and I enjoy my partner's company.

I'm not sure what about _her_ I enjoy, all I know is that every second we're together brings me joy, brings me this pleasure that I never wished to end. The first time I set my eyes on her, I knew she was something.

Now...

I'm trying hard to put my mind from thinking… thinking about _her_.

I bought a cross word puzzle along the way from my apartment and I'm desperately trying to solve it, and my head is aching already from trying to solve a very hard puzzle and from trying hard to put _her_ out of my mind.

I guess I did quite fine with the last cause of my headache because I did not notice _her_ on my back.

"Black hole," the soft voice said on my back, pointing her finger on a segment of the puzzle, "15 across that's the answer." I looked at her and felt my body melt as I saw her leaning down on me… smiling

"Miyuki?" I ask dumbfounded. I guess the cat caught my tongue

"I've been around for quite sometime. I guess you are too busy with your puzzle you failed to notice me," She smiles at me again, "Can I sit beside you then?"

I nodded, not finding my voice to give her an answer.

"I noticed you've been distancing yourself from us." Miyuki asked after she situated herself beside me, she is looking at me her eyes bore a happy expression and satisfaction.

Silence, _what could I say?_

"Is there something that's bothering you?" She asks again, lightly tugging my right arm that is next to her.

_God Miyuki! I can't tell you. I am afraid you'll stay away from me if you knew_

"Natsumi?"

"Ahhh -" _Tsujimoto! What the heck are you doing? Answer her! Damn! Answer!!_ My brain screamed at me as I tried to find my voice which I seemed to misplace, "ah…no Miyuki, nothing's wrong."

"Okay." she accepts my answer, shrugging her shoulders.

There was silence as I turned my gaze on the puzzle I am doing, yet my brain is so aware of Miyuki being there beside me, I can't concentrate. I can't even find the number where she told me the answer, but again…

_What was her answer?_

My peripheral vision is working perfectly right now as I tried to look at her through that. She wasn't facing me or my puzzle, she's looking far away and then I hear her sigh. I followed her gaze and find that she's looking at, Nakajima. My heart felt cold all of a sudden as if it is being drowned in ice cold water… then suddenly it stop. It really hurts to see the one you love loving someone else, but what can I do? I decided a long time ago to be content being her friend, partner in crime. I knew I'll never occupy her heart the way she occupies mine, I'll just be Natsumi, her friend, her confidant. I returned my gaze at my puzzle now nothings clear.

"You think Nakajima will be able to tell me about his feelings?" Miyuki looks at me.

I look at her and forced a smile, "He just needs courage to do so."

"I guess," Miyuki looks at me and smiles sweetly, "I think I have waited too long for him."

"--"

"You know what?"

"Huh?" I look at her standing and dusting off imaginary dirt in her blue skirt,

"I think you should think of what you said earlier."

"Think what?" _I __don't__ understand you Miyuki_

"You said he needs courage to be able to tell me what he feels."

"Uh! Yeah?" I answer with a puzzled look in my face.

She didn't answer instead I watched her walked very slowly away from me.

"I never want love to escape me twice…" she said as she moves much farther.

What did she say? I didn't get it. But then she explained it further as I felt her lips brush mine. It was a simple peck and I was too stunned to realize what she did. The last thing I knew, I was looking at her face smiling then she turned around and she walks away from me. I can feel my face burn then touch my lips that which still feel her lips,

"Miyuki…" I mumbled, smiled and let a finger lingers on it.

-End-


	2. Story 2: A kiss after a Kiss

A/N: This story takes place after "kiss" and still in Natsumi's POV. Thanks to Wingweaver for editing this story. Okay I did say it is one shot (and it is! believe me!), but instead of posting it separately, I'll post it in one File, I'll just label it as story 2, etc., etc.,

A Kiss after A Kiss

It was break time and I patrolled with Aoi, though the patrol wasn't really that action packed, it was still tiring. Aoi is a good driver but I guess I am just so used to Miyuki driving along with me. Miyuki was stationed at the office for "training" on computer program that will be of great use to Bokuto Station, it will also prevent the under siege of the station which actually happened a few months ago (a/n: referring to you're under arrest the movie). As soon as I set foot at the station, I hurriedly went to the station's canteen. _I'm going to have a feast_.

After some time, once I've ordered almost everything set up at the food counter, I started eating the usual way, fast...and then it came back. I put down the bowl from my face and put a finger on my lips. Yes, I can still feel that **peck** Miyuki gave me yesterday, _just right here_… I thought then I trailed that lone finger on my lips, nope! I did brush my teeth, I do oral hygiene..._maybe it is just a phantom kiss_, and though it is just a memory, I can clearly feel its sweetness, then my eyes widens as realization sets in _is this Miyuki's way of teasing me? Is she actually paying me back for all those time I teased her_? If it is... Miyuki is succeeding in messing me up. With all this pent up emotions I have hidden inside from the very day I met her to now...she sure is messing me up. _Way to go Miyuki!_

What she said yesterday? I really didn't get her. Why should I think of what I've said? Okay, I do mean it when I told her that Nakajima needs courage to tell her about his feelings, _damn that goof!_ I think Miyuki is hurt for waiting so long. Oi, I may not have paid attention to her yesterday, but I did think of that answer a long-long-long time ago. So what's Miyuki saying? I shake my head.

My reverie was interrupted when I saw Aoi coming, panting. She/he braised her/himself on the door frame of the canteen's entrance, her/his right hand supporting her/his (A/N: This is tiring, to type the his/her. I'm not sure what pronoun to use for Aoi. Gomen )) abdomen as she/he catches her/his breathe.

"Natsumi-"

I stand up and approach her/his side, "What is the matter Aoi?" I ask, my brows meeting halfway my forehead.

"Miyuki…" She/he said panting and pointed her/his fingers outside trying to express her/his unsaid words, "Miyuki-in-trouble!" finally Aoi screamed.

"What?!" I scream back. If Miyuki's in trouble she definitely needs me, "Where?"

"Old abandoned warehouse, three blocks away from bus sta-"

No need to finish Aoi's instruction, I know which warehouse he/she is talking about. I felt my heart starts to beat faster as if it wanted to get out of my chest, my brain started playing unfathomable scenes which I tried to lose by shaking my head. I grab my motocompo and start the machine as I head to the place where Aoi said Miyuki is _God, please don't let anything happen to Miyuki, I can't forgive myself if she gets hurt...or worst.._. I shake my head, _Damn Nakajima! Where are you when Miyuki needs you?_ I thought cursing Nakajima for his absence. I thought, if Nakajima is with Miyuki none of this will happen.

I sped off on the road not minding any traffic lights. I might have violated more rules than those I have apprehended but this is an emergency. Someone is trying to assault an officer and she needs back-up _Hang on Miyuki I'm coming!_ I thought reassuring myself.

As I turn left three blocks from the bus station, my eyes widen to what I saw, Nikkaido Yoriko is lying on her side on the narrow road that leads to the old warehouse. I stop my motocompo to check on her. I knelt down before her and held her petite form in my arms and slightly shaking her shoulder. Good thing I think Yoriko is not that hurt because she's already stirring into consciousness, "Yoriko?" I said her name, my voice projects the emotion I am feeling right now.

Yoriko's eyes widened as she saw me and then she cried, "Natsumi! Miyuki! Someone took her!"

"Who? Did you recognize them? How many were they?"

Yoriko shook her head, "I didn't see, I was walking ahead of Miyuki then I just felt dizzy when something hard hit the back of my head!" Yoriko narrated to me while crying, "Please Natsumi, help her. I heard a voice saying warehouse before I lost consciousness…"

"Rest Yoriko, I'll take care of it. You think you can handle yourself alone here?" I asked worried about Yoriko, but not as worried as I am about Miyuki.

"Yes, just get to her please!" Yoriko begged. The truth, she doesn't have to beg because I'm going to get Miyuki by hook or by crook. I stand up and took my ride again; I then left Yoriko alone after making sure she is at least comfortable there and after contacting Aoi about her location.

It was dark, the alleyway is darker in this part _no wonder those crooks decided to bring Miyuki here._ I saw a small opening on the metal door of the warehouse. Without lifting the old rusty metal door, I lied down and rolled until I was inside the warehouse. I knew that rusty door will make a sound once I move it even a bit, so in this situation? Stealth is needed. I don't want to give out my position that fast.

I walked further inside the dark place until a come by a small amount of light coming from a window at a wall, high enough to not have an access and its glass are all broken. While I inspect the broken window I thought I saw a shadow moving through my peripheral vision, I didn't move but I can feel my muscles flexing voluntarily, my worry for Miyuki overpowering me completely...

"I'm glad you came Natsumi," _I know that voice...Miyuki? What is this another joke?_ I thought as the shadow cleared and appeared before me is a serious looking Miyuki.

"Are you alright Miyuki?" I asked, I don't know why but even though now I realized that what is happening is just a prank to get my attention, for whatever reason, I can't seem to get angry at Miyuki, "Is-is-" I lowered my gaze to the floor.

"Natsumi," Miyuki said, and then I can feel her getting close to me.

"Is this your way of coming back at me for teasing you before?" I asked innocently, I can't think of any way why Miyuki would do this to me

"Coming back at you?" Miyuki asked, her voice serious, "I wanted to talk to you Natsumi,"

"You can always talk to me anytime-"

"You are distancing yourself from Aoi, Yoriko, Ken, even me! I can't think of anyway to talk to you except do this."

Okay, she's got a point. I look at Miyuki, Ken? Not Nakjima-san or Ken-kun now?

Then I felt her… in front of me, so close, I can smell her scent from where we are standing right now, "Mi-miyuki? What is-it you want to talk to me you have to pick this-this place?" I ask nervously. I can't seem to explain how a very feminine woman could make my nerves run like this.

"Answer my question Natsumi, honestly...please?" What I saw in Miyuki's eyes scared me, her eyes is pleading, so I nod "Do-do you love me Natsumi?"

_What kind of a question is that? Of course I do_, she is my friend...let's forget the other feeling, just the friend part, "Of course!" I replied at once

"Not like a friend Natsumi. I mean love as in-"

"--"

"Natsumi, are you in love with me?"

My eyes widen, _so that's what she meant_

"Mi-Miyuki-" I stammered

"That's not an answer."

I can't find my voice _yes I do love you Miyuki_ I thought

"Nakajima-" _That is so wrong…the hell!_

"You're the one who is here...why are you here?" she asks me again, stepping forward to get closer.

"A-Aoi said you-you're in danger?" it's true right?

"She did ask Nakajima too,"

My eyes widen, "Where is he?"

"I call the bluff off on him."

"Why?"

"I came to realize I want a specific someone to rescue me,"

"You do?" I look at her eyes, those beautiful purple eyes

"And that person is here right in front of me." Miyuki smiles at me, "Please Natsumi, answer my question."

I held my tongue. I don't know what to say. Then I saw her shoulder slumped, she bowed down to look at the floor. _Am I going to be another Nakajima and hurt her again?_

_No- I never wanted to hurt Miyuki, I wanted her to be happy...will she be with me?_

"Miyuki-" Miyuki brought her face up to look at me, "I-I-" She is just looking at me, "Yes, I - I do love-"

Her lips pressed with mine stopped me from completing my sentence. But this time, the kiss wasn't just a peck, it's a full kiss on my lips, all her emotions contained in it. I felt a sudden feeling of euphoria, all my fears washed away when I felt her arms wraps around me, I returned her kiss now containing all my feeling towards her...this kiss have to tell her everything she wanted to know. Then I felt tears run down not from me but from her face.

"…you." I finished my sentence after she pulls away sealing everything.

"And I you." Miyuki said then buried her face to the crook of my neck as I held her in my arms.

-End-


	3. Story 3: Can I kiss you

A/N: This is another one shot, NatsuYuki. This is in Miyuki's POV and the 3rd installment of my Kiss Universe.

Can I Kiss you?

I was walking along with Aoi and Yoriko. I was assigned at the Bokuto station for computer simulation of a program made by Kachou's best friend and I haven't been patrolling with my _partner_ Natsumi for almost 2 weeks now. I miss it.

I miss patrolling…but most of all I miss Natsumi.

I watch Aoi and Yoriko laugh about something Yoriko said that I seem to miss. Then I saw her… There on a vacant field doing something, whatever it is I don't know. I've been Natsumi's partner for long and I already knew my friend and partner by heart. If I didn't know myself, I could say that I am harboring special feelings for _her_. She's been distancing herself from us, I said us because I think that's appropriate, I don't want to assume. But deep inside, there's this nagging feeling that says she is actually distancing herself from me, and it hurts to think that my hunch might have truth in it. My mind drifted when I felt a light tag and saw Aoi smiling at me.

"She is so quiet isn't she? So very unlikely of our Natsumi." Aoi started, I nod because I can't argue about that and Aoi is just stating a fact, "Have you talked to her?"

"Hm?" I looked at Aoi, _what am I suppose to tell her?_

"I asked if you've talked to her already."

"Why?" I really don't get Aoi, a sly smile etched on her/his face

"I smell romance when there's one!" Aoi answered me, Yoriko chuckled.

I didn't say anything instead I watch Natsumi. And then my eyes noticed a tall man leaning on a motorcycle, with his dark sunglasses on.

Nakajima Ken.

I thought for long I had special feelings for this shy guy, but then I notice that the feeling dwindled down as I keep on waiting. I'm losing my feelings for him, but still I wanted to know.

But then Natsumi was there. She had done so much for me since we've met. She saved my life many times and I can't forget how down I was when she left Bokuto to be a parade officer, not even the presence of Nakajima was able to alleviate that loneliness I felt, the incapacity I felt those times…

"Why do you say that Aoi-chan?" Yoriko asks the tall transvestite.

"Well for one, the way Miyuki looks at Natsumi. And two, I just can feel it!" She said then smiles at me sweetly.

"And I thought I am the one who loves to gossip!" Yoriko rolled her eyes then laughs; I wasn't paying attention anymore as I think of what to say to Natsumi. Perhaps Aoi was right, these feelings I have for Natsumi is more than just being partners or friends. The way I feel lonely right now because I'm not with her. We haven't even got to see each other in the apartment where we live.

So my feelings for Ken are diminishing, I know but I still have to prove that. And I want to explore these feelings towards Natsumi. Am I in love with her?

"Miyuki, from the look on your face and from how you look at Natsumi, I could already guess what it is you're thinking," Yoriko said after tugging at my arm lightly, "You know, if you want to know what kind of love you have for Natsumi, kiss her… here," then Yoriko points a finger to her lips.2

My eyes widen, _what is Yoriko _suggesting? _That_ _I kiss Natsumi on the lips_? "But what if she doesn't like-"

"Then you will have to apply for a sick leave tomorrow," Aoi giggled at that "…for slight physical injury of course." Yoriko said flatly then she started laughing

"What?"

"But Yoriko's idea is great, look Miyuki-" Aoi stopped walking and faced me, he/she held me on my shoulder then I looked at his/her face, "A kiss means a lot, if a jolt of electricity pass through your lips while it touches her, then you love her romantically, if there's none, you still love her, in a friendly manner."

"Is that true?"

"Yes!" Yoriko and Aoi simultaneously answered, then the two looks at each other and giggled, "It's worth a try." Aoi then said.

I watch the busy Natsumi again; my heart is pounding in my chest. I'm nervous, it feels like I'll be doing something illegal. But okay, I really don't like Natsumi slowly drifting away from me, I can lose Ken but not her._ I have to try this!_

I slowly take small steps towards Natsumi and felt my heart racing faster and faster as I cut the distance between us, I can hear Yoriko and Aoi giggle like high school students who've seen their crushes.

_You can do this Miyuki, you can..._

I'm so glad that Natsumi didn't notice me, already standing behind her and was surprised to see her working on a cross word puzzle. _Natsumi solving a puzzle? Since when did she like solving puzzles?_ Then I notice her scratch her head, I bent over to look, I close my eyes as her scent assaulted my nose, that smell of Natsumi I miss so much, then I open my eyes and smile and look at the number she is trying to answer, "Black hole," I point my finger on the said number, "15 across that's the answer."

"Miyuki?"

_Miyuki? Yes that is my name_, is that all she can say after almost two weeks of not seeing each other? I miss talking to her, I miss the strong, cheerful Natsumi and that's all she can say? I still smile at her "I've been around for quite sometime. I guess you are too busy with your puzzle you failed to notice me," I got no answer "Can I sit beside you then?" she just nodded. Natsumi really seemed quiet.

_Natsumi? Why are you distancing yourself from me?_ I thought, my heart felt heavy just thinking about it, "I noticed you've been distancing yourself from us." so I think _us_ is still appropriate than me, I really didn't want to assume. I sit beside her, "Is there something that's bothering you?" I asks because she's really _so_ not herself, tugging her arm, I watch as she looks at me, the way I can see her throat move I figure she is swallowing lots of pooled saliva there, it's either she wanted to say something she can't because she's nervous or she doesn't want me there, "Natsumi?"

"Ahhh-"

Ah?

"Ah…no Miyuki, nothing's wrong."

I sighed secretly, I could feel that there is something wrong, but I respect her, and if she says nothing then there is nothing. "Okay." I saw her go back to her puzzle, I sighed deeply knowing that she couldn't see me and she is too focused on her puzzle. I looked across from where we are and watch Nakajima.

"You think Nakajima will be able to tell me about his feelings?" I asks her, I didn't like the uncomfortable silence between us, it's not normal, it's making me afraid. I need to hear her voice.

"He just needs courage to do so."

Natsumi...

Perhaps she still thinks that I am the same shy girl secretly in love with a shy boy like Nakajima, "I guess," then I shrugged my shoulders, "I think I have waited too long for him."

I wanted to laugh when I saw Natsumi's face, her expression is so priceless, innocent and priceless. I know now, even if I don't have to kiss her? I know how I feel about Natsumi, "You know what?" She has the same expression. I wanted to kiss her there and then, I stand up and started dusting off my skirt then I stepped away from her "I think you should think of what you said earlier." She looks at me scrunching her forehead.

"Think what?"

"You said he needs courage to be able to tell me what he feels." _I think you do need courage to tell me what you feel too Natsumi,_ _I'm willing to risk my life with you if you want me more than just a friend._

"Uh! Yeah?" I watch that puzzled look in your face, smile then turn my back on you and started walking away, slowly. That face has warmed my heart. I need to see a real smile etched in that lovely face not that forced smile you're giving me; _I need you to smile often at me Natsumi._ Those lips? Is it soft? Will there be a jolt of electricity if I kiss your lips? I turn my head to look at her again, _I can do this_ "I never want love to escape me twice…" I smile at her

She still has that puzzled look. For a very active woman, I assume she's not too keen with things like this, _how did Tokairin get to her anyway?_ I saw her lips curved to an angle as I assume she is still trying to absorb the meaning of my last sentence, _Natsumi?_ I thought _can I kiss you? Should I ask for permission?_

I put a finger on my lips then shake my head, "I have to!" I said just to myself then I run to her and without hesitation, I kneeled before her, face to face and without any words… I kiss her on her lips with my eyes closed. It was short but there is that electricity Aoi and Yoriko was saying. I open my eyes and saw a stunned, blushing Natsumi. I smiled as I've uncovered my feelings and learned why my Partner and Friend distance herself from…

Me.

-End-


End file.
